


Christmas Whipping

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Laurent is a girl, M/M, Multi, My porn developed a lot of domesticity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: “Maybe if you’re good,” said Auguste, “Santa will bring you something nice for Christmas.”





	Christmas Whipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



Laurent wasn’t an idiot, so she noticed within minutes of arriving home for the weekend that Auguste had added no less than five separate floggers to the toy box in their bedroom. After that, it was trivial to get Damen to take his shirt off.

“Damen, take your shirt off.”

His skin didn’t show marks very well, but it showed enough.

She whirled on her brother. “You whipped him _without me _?”__

__Auguste raised an eyebrow. “Did you want to whip him? Well, you can’t, he’s still red.”_ _

__“I hate both of you,” Laurent announced, which lasted about five minutes._ _

__She asked Damen about it later, tracing the marks on his back. “What does it feel like?”_ _

__Damen looked considering. “Hot.”_ _

__“What does that mean?” said Laurent._ _

__Damen shrugged._ _

__“You’re useless,” Laurent told him. “I want to watch; make sure Auguste lets me watch next time.”_ _

__Damen rolled closer and kissed her, which Laurent noted was not exactly agreement._ _

__Damen was still red when Laurent went back to school at the end of the weekend so she didn’t get to see anything._ _

__Once she was back at school, she started to wonder all the time if they were doing _that_ right then. She tried texting her brother, first. Casual questions. Asking him what he was doing, if he was at home. Was Damen with him. _ _

__Auguste didn’t usually reply._ _

__Laurent texted Damen instead. “is Auguste whipping you?”_ _

__Damen was much more reliable about replying. He usually replied with a dutiful “no” right away, and if he didn’t he had an excuse later. He’d been piping meringue and his hands were dirty. He was having sex._ _

__Laurent leapt on that one._ _

___Laurent: what kind of sex?_  
Damen: normal sex  
Laurent: what does that mean  
Laurent: what did you do  
Laurent: specifically  
Damen: normal things 

__Damen was not being helpful._ _

__Then, once, she was walking to class and taking a shortcut through the science library, and she got a message from her brother._ _

__It was a picture; it was a picture of Damen. He was face down on their bed with a freshly whipped back and he’d evidently been freshly fucked since his ass was still glistening and Auguste hadn’t even freaked out and wiped him down yet._ _

__Laurent almost shrieked in the middle of the library._ _

___Laurent: ITS WEDNESDAY_  
Laurent: DID U WHIP AND FUCK DAMEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON  
Laurent: WITHOUT ME 

__Auguste sent her a winky face and then he didn’t reply to any of her subsequent ten outraged messages. Laurent went out the back of the library and stood in the middle of the courtyard._ _

__She tried calling Auguste, who didn’t answer, and then she tried calling Damen._ _

__That call went through, but when it was picked up it was her brother. “Honey,” Auguste drawled. “I’m putting you on speaker, my hands have cream on them.”_ _

__The tone of the sound on the other side changed. “Don’t you have a class?” Auguste continued._ _

__“What did you do to Damen?” said Laurent, ignoring the fact that she did, in fact, have a class._ _

__“He loved it,” Auguste said. “Damen, tell Laurent how much you loved it.”_ _

__Damen said something that the phone couldn’t quite pick up._ _

__“He’s kind of floating,” Auguste said._ _

__“Shouldn’t you be at work?” said Laurent._ _

__“Signed the deal this morning,” said Auguste. “Nothing planned for this afternoon since I didn’t think they’d put pen to paper until tomorrow. I texted Damen and he didn’t have any special orders so he came home.”_ _

__“But I want to watch,” Laurent whined._ _

__Laurent felt like she could hear her brother shrugging. “You aren’t here. I sent you a picture.”_ _

__“Why do you never listen to me?” said Laurent._ _

__“Maybe if you’re good,” said Auguste, “Santa will bring you something nice for Christmas.”_ _

__“Ugh,” said Laurent. “I hate you. Does he take it well?”_ _

__“Yes, so well,” Auguste said, affection warm in his voice. She could hear Damen saying something but she couldn’t tell what, and then Auguste laughed warmly. “Go to class, Laurent.” He hung up._ _

__Laurent stared at her phone, annoyed and turned on._ _

__It had been a few weeks before Christmas, and Laurent had exams at the end of the fall semester, so she’d kind of forgotten about Auguste’s stupid teasing by the time she was actually home for the winter holiday._ _

__Christmas Eve, Berenger and Ancel were hosting some kind of elaborate party at their house, which meant they could all put on fancy clothes._ _

__Laurent had been at school, and hadn’t been thinking about holiday party dresses, but Auguste had apparently been shopping and had three options hanging in her closet. He said it was because he wasn’t sure what she would like, but Laurent would have preferred if he had just gotten her one dress. If he bought three, he still would definitely have one he wanted her to wear, and how was she supposed to know which one it was? He might tell her, or he might play disinterested and just pout all evening that she picked the wrong one._ _

__“They’re beautiful,” she said, stroking the black velvet of one of the sleeves. “Which one do you think I should wear tonight?”_ _

__Auguste was in an agreeable mood, apparently, and suggested the blue one, and it was good that she had asked, because when she saw Damen it was clear that Auguste had coordinated Damen’s tie with her dress and Auguste definitely would have pouted if she had picked the wrong dress._ _

__She let Auguste mess with her jewelry box and pick some earrings for her to wear, and then to turn her around to do the clasp on a necklace in the back. He turned her back around to fiddle with where the necklace fell on her chest, adjusting it._ _

__Then, unexpectedly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You look beautiful,” he said._ _

__“Should I wear makeup?” Laurent asked._ _

__“Probably,” said Auguste. “But I still have do something about my hair.”_ _

__As usual, Damen was ready ahead of either of the other two, and waiting for them on the couch._ _

__Damen drove in Auguste’s car. Laurent sat in the back and appreciated the heated seats. Auguste and Damen argued about getting Damen new car, which typically Auguste was in favor of and Damen thought was unnecessary. The only odd thing about the argument was that they were actually talking about it and Auguste hadn’t just bought a car and given Damen the keys one morning._ _

__Ancel greeted them at the door when they arrived, accepted the wine Auguste offered him, and judged each of their clothing. “Damen, you look amazing. Auguste, your tie is crooked.”_ _

__Auguste reached for his tie, which wasn’t crooked, and then frowned._ _

__“Laurent,” Ancel said, “You look beautiful. But there’s something about your necklace.”_ _

__Laurent touched it. “What about it?”_ _

__“It’s not—” Ancel pursed his lips. “It doesn’t seem expensive enough.”_ _

__Laurent rolled her eyes._ _

__Ancel turned his gaze on Auguste. “Buy your sister something expensive for Christmas,” he said._ _

__Auguste rolled his eyes also. “You picked it out,” he said, and then his eyes widened as Laurent swirled on him._ _

__Ancel cackled. “You’re in trouble now!” he said. Damen was laughing gently, his hand on Auguste’s shoulder._ _

__Auguste opened his mouth, probably to try to dig himself out of the hole he’d jumped in._ _

__“We’ll talk about this later,” Laurent told Auguste._ _

__Ancel was offering tours of their newly redecorated house throughout the party. “Haven’t you only lived here five years?” said Damen._ _

__Ancel just stared at him as though that made no sense._ _

__Laurent patted Damen’s arm. “Some people like redecorating.”_ _

__They lost Damen in the kitchen, where apparently Ancel and Berenger had some kind of amazing oven._ _

__Ancel shrugged. “It matched the color scheme.”_ _

__Damen opened it, bending over to look inside. Auguste, Ancel, and Laurent stared at Damen’s backside while he was bent over. The inside of the oven was pristine stainless steel. “Have you ever even baked anything in here?”_ _

__They had not, which Damen seemed to think was some kind of crime. Auguste told Ancel to show him the bar, which they did use, apparently, and then Berenger mentioned to Laurent that he had heard she used to ride._ _

__“Yes,” she said. Her uncle had kept horses. Laurent missed them when she had moved to the city._ _

__“Would you like to see the stables?”_ _

__Ancel shook his head. “Do not take people out there, Berenger! It smells like shit!”_ _

__Berenger ignored him._ _

__Ancel complained to Auguste. “He never listens to me!” Then he made a face. “Why am I complaining to you, you never listen to me either!”_ _

__“Have a drink,” Auguste suggested._ _

__Laurent accepted Berenger’s offer politely, and let Ancel’s husband lead her out to the stables._ _

__There were two mares; they were beautiful. They had some kind official Danish names from when they’d been imported. “You can’t call them that,” said Laurent._ _

__Berenger smiled, a tiny smile that indicated he was sharing a confidence. “I call this one Snowflake,” he said, gesturing to the white mark on her forehead._ _

__Laurent fed Snowflake a carrot and accepted Berenger’s offer to come out and ride her sometime._ _

__More people had arrived to the party while they’d been in the stables. Ancel was in his element, flitting around and welcoming everyone and helping put away their coats. Laurent looked around for her brother. He was in one of the sitting rooms near to the fire, a drink in one hand and the other stretched along the back of the couch. Damen sat next to him, talking to someone Laurent thought was one of Berenger’s sisters._ _

__Berenger was taking in the scene next to her. “I kind of prefer the stables,” he confessed, and then Ancel was calling his name to introduce him to someone, and he headed off with a wry smile._ _

__Laurent went over to the sitting room and perched on the arm of the couch next to Auguste. Auguste looked up at her with a small smile. “Did you see Snowflake?”_ _

__She nodded, and took Auguste’s glass from his hand and sniffed it curiously. “Whiskey?”_ _

__He nodded._ _

__She sipped it, tasting it, making a face. “I don’t like that.”_ _

__Auguste muttered something about her not appreciating fine things._ _

__“I like bubbly things,” Laurent said, in time for Ancel to bring another group into the sitting room, and Ancel took her hand._ _

__“Honey, we can do that.”_ _

__It started snowing during the party, so when they left she took Auguste’s arm as they walked out to the car so she wouldn’t slip on the walk in her heels, and Damen pulled the car close to the house._ _

__She liked the cozy feeling the car had once it was just the three of them in a dark warm world. Laurent slipped her heels off and tucked her feet up next to her on the seat. Damen was explaining to Auguste the difference between a convection oven and a normal oven._ _

__“Don’t all ovens have fans?” said Auguste. “To get rid of the smell if you burn stuff.”_ _

__“No, that’s a kitchen fan,” Damen said. “There’s a fan in the oven itself, to blow air on the food while it’s baking.”_ _

__“Are you saying you want to redo the kitchen?” said Auguste._ _

__Damen huffed. “No, I’m just—well,” his tone changed, considering. “Maybe we should redo the kitchen. Can we? Do you have to talk to the landlord or something?”_ _

__Auguste seemed amused. “You can do whatever you want to the kitchen.”_ _

__Laurent fell half-asleep in the car on the way back to their place, waking up when they got back into the garage under the building._ _

__“We’re here,” Damen said gently, pitching his voice a bit louder to the backseat, and Laurent yawned and put her shoes back on._ _

__She shucked them again as soon as she was inside their place, ignoring Auguste’s sigh behind her as he tucked them into a shoe cubby. “I’m tired,” she said, hanging up her coat and heading to the bedroom._ _

__Damen was still talking about what he might do if he redid the kitchen and went to take Nicaise out. Auguste followed her into the bedroom. Laurent stood in front of Auguste. “Unzip me,” she said, and he did, taking it a step further and gently taking her earrings out, too, and setting them carefully on the top of the dresser. He did the same with her necklace. She took her dress off and laid her dress on top of a chair, and her slip, then set her bra on top of it and eyed the bed._ _

__Auguste made a motion with his hand on his face toward her. “Makeup.”_ _

__Laurent sighed, but went into his bathroom and found a makeup wipe in the drawer and started to remove everything from her face._ _

__Auguste came in after a moment, barefoot and just wearing his pants and unbuttoned shirt. She had gotten most of the makeup off with the wipe, but he wet a washcloth and then wiped her face down gently, and it reminded her of when she’d been little, and her mother had tried to clean her face when she hadn’t wanted to. She wasn’t arching away, now, just tired, and when Auguste was finished she leaned against him._ _

__“You are sleepy,” he said._ _

__She shivered, since she wasn’t wearing any clothes. “I’m cold.”_ _

__“Go get in bed.”_ _

__Damen was back and starting to take off his party clothes._ _

__Falling asleep while Auguste and Damen were still getting ready for bed was the same kind of domesticity that the car ride had been, somehow. She curled under the blanket and waited for her spot in the bed to warm up and listened to Auguste and Damen talking softly in the bathroom._ _

__It was like a glimpse into what they were like when she wasn’t there, she thought suddenly. She was always desperately curious what they two of them were like when she wasn’t there, and of course she could never see it. Were they friendly? Affectionate? Sexy?_ _

__Damen was describing a kitchen he’d seen once that had apparently had some kind of giant sink, and even half-asleep Laurent could tell that Auguste wasn’t really paying attention, and then Auguste said, “Do you think that’s a grey hair?” and Damen’s talk of the kitchen trailed off as he was recruited into the usual reassurance that it was just the bathroom light, Auguste was not getting any grey hairs._ _

__Sometimes she thought she knew how they had to be, when it was just the two of them, but then other times they went off and did something new, like get a dumb dog, or become into whipping, and she just couldn’t imagine how it had happened. Well, the dog had happened because of some sob story of one of Damen’s friends, which she could actually imagine; Damen was very soft-hearted that way. And she didn’t know exactly how the whipping had come about but she could guess it was her brother’s idea. She was still kind of mad she hadn’t gotten to see it._ _

__Damen and Auguste wandered out of the bathroom, still talking softly._ _

__“I’m sure if you ever do get any grey hair it will be very distinguished.”_ _

__“I’d have to kill myself,” said Auguste._ _

__“Isn’t it better than going bald?” said Damen._ _

__“I’m not going bald!” Auguste said, in a horrified whisper._ _

__“I just meant, in general,” Damen said._ _

__“Don’t even talk about that, Damen,” Auguste said, and then the bed shifted as the two of them crawled in as well._ _

__“Oh, it’s midnight,” Damen noticed. “Merry Christmas!”_ _

__Auguste repeated the holiday greeting, and Laurent was asleep._ _

__She was the type of person who moved around a lot in her sleep. She fell asleep in the middle of the bed, which was her spot, and then she woke up at one point in the darkness and was curled up against Damen’s side with her hand on his chest, and she reached over to touch Auguste’s arm, just to make sure he was still there, and then she fell back asleep tucked against Damen._ _

__But when she woke, she was on Damen’s side of the bed, and Damen wasn’t there, and something had woke her. It was a noise._ _

__She heard it again._ _

__She sat bolt upright and looked over at the other side of the bed, where Damen was lying on his stomach and Auguste was holding one of the floggers from the toybox._ _

__“First thing in the morning!” she said._ _

__“Merry Christmas. Hold his hand,” Auguste suggested. “You’re next.”_ _

__Laurent scooted across the bed to take one of Damen’s hands as suggested. “I want to see it.”_ _

__“Only five,” Damen said, so Auguste counted._ _

__Laurent watched. She observed her brother’s technique, and the sound that the flogger made when it hit Damen’s back. It was fascinating, to see his muscles ripple at the strike, and then she looked at his back after the blow fell to see if she could tell where it had been._ _

__It didn’t seem like the first three blows did much at all, though Damen grunted at the fourth one, and after the fifth one Laurent thought that she could see a pink line, on his back, and she ran her fingers along it, which caused Damen to shiver._ _

__“…five more?” said Damen._ _

__“But you said five,” said Auguste._ _

__Their debate had the ring of an oft-repeated argument._ _

__“But now I—”_ _

__“I’m respecting your boundaries, Damen,” said Auguste._ _

__“But now I’m into it,” said Damen._ _

__“Respecting boundaries is an important part of sexual communication.”_ _

__“You’re just fucking with me,” said Damen._ _

__Auguste grinned; he was clearly just fucking with Damen. “You can ask for more, but then you won’t know how much more.”_ _

__Damen considered this for a moment._ _

__“Okay,” he agreed._ _

__Auguste stopped counting out loud. Laurent continued watching intently and counted in her head. She wondered if Auguste would stop after another five, anyway, but he didn’t, and around the eleventh additional hit, Damen looked like he was possibly regretting his decision a tiny bit._ _

__Laurent squeezed his hand. She liked watching it. “What does it feel like?” she asked Damen._ _

__Damen was still useless at describing it. “It feels like--hm, you know, but maybe more like--,” he broke off to gasp at another blow._ _

__Auguste stopped after twelve and slapped Damen’s bare ass with his hand, once. “Laurent’s turn. Damen, roll onto your back.”_ _

__Damen objected briefly—“But—”_ _

__Auguste raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to take Laurent’s turn?”_ _

__Damen rolled onto his back, wincing a bit before he relaxed back against the bed. Rolling onto his back made it clear he was turned on because she could see his erection. Even with the discomfort of the bedlinen against his back, his cock was standing perfectly at attention, a pearl at the top of it. Laurent thought about licking it._ _

__“Laurent,” Auguste said, interrupting her thoughts. “You should ride him.”_ _

__Auguste clearly had a whole scene planned out. Laurent was willing to see what he had in mind, and she shimmied out of her underwear and knelt over Damen, reaching down with one hand to position his cock as she lowered herself down. Damen bucked up a little, then settled. Her legs were pressed against his hips, and she could feel how tense he was, holding himself still on the bed, his back probably still aflame._ _

__Laurent often felt like Damen’s cock felt bigger, in this position, when she was riding him, and also when she hadn’t gotten off yet, and she liked the sensation, circling her pelvis slightly. Damen groaned._ _

__“Good,” said Auguste, approving. “Now rock on his cock and make it good for him when I hit you.”_ _

__Laurent waited._ _

__It seemed to make a different sound, when Auguste was whipping her instead of Damen._ _

__It felt—different than when he spanked her, she thought. The first blow wasn’t very hard. The second struck with more impact, and she rocked forward. Damen groaned. The sensation on her back was amazing and she shivered a little bit. It was like the middle of a spanking already, when her skin was warm and tendrils of fire crept through her._ _

__“Hold her,” Auguste said, and Damen took her hands and pressed them against his chest and held them. His skin was warm under her fingertips._ _

__She hadn’t intended to actually follow Auguste’s instruction to rock on Damen when he struck her, but she found herself jumping a little when the third blow hit regardless, grinding against Damen more deliberately as she digested the blow and the warmth filled her. Then she braced for the fourth one and she rocked forward anyway. It shifted Damen against the sheets a little, and he made a face at the feeling of the fabric against his back and he bucked up hard, under her, which was good in a different way._ _

__Auguste made an approving noise._ _

__The fifth strike was the hardest, and Laurent arched afterward, grinding against Damen again. Her back felt warm and she could feel the stripe of the fifth blow even warmer across it, the delicious sensation warming her skin and deeper within, where she could feel Damen’s cock._ _

__Auguste turned away and dropped the flogger back in the toy box._ _

__“No—” Laurent objected._ _

__“I’m not done,” Auguste said. “Lean over.”_ _

__She stretched out, almost like she was doing a yoga child’s pose on top of Damen, with her face tucked into his neck. He smelled good; Damen always smelled good. “Hi,” she said._ _

__Damen shifted his grip from her wrists to her upper arms, smiling. “Merry Christmas,” he said._ _

__“Best Christmas ever,” Laurent murmured, and Damen laughed a little, and then Auguste slapped her butt with the palm of his hand, and Laurent hummed._ _

__She liked it, the warmth of the blows and being so close to Damen while it was happening, grinding a little against him. It was building slowly, for her, with a delicious heat growing. She felt deeply in love with Damen, overflowing with feeling, and she didn’t feel exactly the same about Auguste. Auguste was more like--he was part of her. She couldn’t name her feelings for him; love seemed inadequate. He was everything._ _

__Under her, Damen was a bit more desperate, tensing._ _

__Auguste even stopped to laugh at him a little. “Enjoying yourself?”_ _

__Damen grunted; he was too sweet to complain even when the angle of the penetration was bad and he was still lying on his sore back._ _

__“You can flip her over and fuck her,” Auguste said, sounding suspiciously sweet, “but then you get the rest of her spanking.”_ _

__Laurent didn’t expect Damen to actually go for that, but then suddenly they were rolling, and it was her turn to hiss at the feeling of the sheets against her back, and Damen must have been more into it than she realized, because he grasped her sore ass, holding her in the position he wanted and fucking hard._ _

__She loved it when Damen was desperate enough to be rough with her. He was often so gentle and considerate, and she liked that too, but she also liked when he was clearly so absorbed with his own pleasure that he just dragged her where he wanted and went for it._ _

__He pushed one of her knees up higher and pulled her further down the bed. She hissed at the abrasion of the sheets against her back, and then she hissed again as Damen managed an exceptionally deep thrust. She arched a little, trying to angle it, and then he found a hard rhythm, and Laurent held her position for a minute, trying to get the delicious pressure where she wanted it, until her muscles gave out and she collapsed against the bed._ _

__She could hear the slap of Auguste’s hand against Damen’s ass, and then Damen gave another thrust into her in the same rhythm, and it was almost like she was getting both, the fucking and the spanking all together, and then Damen grasped her ass a bit more firmly, and Laurent arched again and shuddered through an orgasm._ _

__Damen finished inside of her, pulsing and his hand still firm on her ass, and then he collapsed off to the side, breathing heavily. Laurent let her knee fall to the side, her legs open, a lewd invitation to Auguste, who still had his pants on next to the bed._ _

__He sat down on the edge of the bed, and said, “Come here,” and Laurent crawled agreeably over his lap. Auguste ran one hand gently over her back, tracing the line of her spine. She shivered. His other hand found her leg, a bit above the knee, and then rubbed upward, until he reached her buttocks, and then his thumb rubbed her clit and she tensed against him, so close. He thumbed her again, murmuring dirty things about how desperate for it she was, and then he dipped two fingers inside of her, briefly, wetting them and slid those two fingers into her ass without any warning._ _

__“You’re too worked up,” Auguste told her, and Laurent said something, she wasn’t even sure what, against the sheets, protesting, and then Auguste brought his other hand down hard on her ass, and she shuddered through a second orgasm, hooked on his hand._ _

__He slapped her a few more times through the aftershocks, more gently, and rubbed her clit a bit more in an almost reassuring manner, and then he removed his hand and scooped her up in his arms. She loved when he picked her up; she felt weightless and light and cared for. He didn’t take her far, just turned around and deposited her back on the bed gently next to Damen, and then he turned away toward the bathroom._ _

__Damen was lying on his side, and Laurent did the same, facing him, and he leaned in to kiss her._ _

__“What did you think?” said Damen, and it was Laurent’s turn to have no words to put to it, and she just nuzzled closer to Damen and pushed her face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled a little and she could feel his chest rumbling against hers._ _

__She relaxed for a few minutes, not thinking, enjoying not thinking, and liking the warmth of Damen next to her on the bed. He seemed to be doing the same, absently resting one hand on her hip and occasionally rubbing or patting her affectionately._ _

__She pulled back slightly after a while, blinking at the rest of the room. There was no sign of Auguste. “Where did he go?” she asked Damen, a bit surprised. It wasn’t unusual for Auguste to leave the bed right after sex to go wash up, and sometimes he insisted others do the same, which was annoying. Or he came back to the bed with a washcloth and tried to clean them. But he didn’t usually completely abandon his lovers after sex, especially after trying something special or new. And he hadn’t even gotten off, Laurent thought._ _

__But then, just as she was starting to think uncharitable thoughts about him, he reappeared in the doorway, carrying a whole tray of food. Laurent pushed herself up on one arm, looking. “Oh, wow.”_ _

__Damen sniffed. “Is that bacon?”_ _

__Auguste came and sat behind Damen on the bed, setting his tray down next to them. Laurent sat up more, wanting to reach for the food, and Auguste gestured for her to lie down again. She almost objected, but then he held up a strawberry. Laurent put her head back down on the pillow. Auguste put the strawberry to her lips, and Laurent parted them and took it, chewing the tart sweetness of the berry._ _

__Auguste fed Damen next, a bite of bacon since Damen didn’t care for sweet foods for breakfast. Then Laurent got another strawberry, and another bite of bacon for Damen, and then a blackberry for Laurent. Auguste didn’t even tell them to be sure not to get food stains on the sheets._ _

__“I can’t believe you cooked bacon,” said Damen. “Is the kitchen on fire?”_ _

__Auguste snorted, and fed Damen another piece of bacon to shut him up._ _

__Laurent finished eating first, and Auguste fed final pieces of bacon to Damen, making Damen roll and stretch a bit further toward him for each of the last few bites._ _

__Damen chewed and swallowed._ _

__“The bacon’s gone,” Auguste said, his voice thick. “You can have this now,” he told Damen, sticking a thumb under the waistband of his pajama pants and lowering them down his legs and then wrapping a hand around his semi-hard cock to offer it to Damen._ _

__Damen laughed and leaned in agreeably. Laurent scooted closer to Damen’s back, watching._ _

__Damen was being leisurely about his efforts and Auguste wasn’t rushing him, resting one hand on Damen’s shoulder and watching Damen’s head as he licked slowly._ _

__Damen sat up slightly and then shifted around on the bed a bit, rearranging his position for a better angle, and then he leaned in again. Laurent wound up shifted closer to Auguste, and she rested a hand on his leg, wanting some contact. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then Damen began sucking the head, and Auguste’s eyes fluttered closed, briefly._ _

__Laurent leaned closer as she was watching._ _

__Damen pulled away for a moment, taking a breath, and he smiled at Laurent next to him, and Laurent darted in to kiss him quickly. He met her lips agreeably and then leaned back in to Auguste’s cock. She watched him tease a bit more with his lips, and then open his mouth and let Auguste press against his tongue and the side of his cheek a bit. She reached out a hand and pressed her finger against the bulge in Damen’s cheek, then rested her hand there and felt Auguste’s cock moving slow and shallow in Damen’s mouth._ _

__Damen raised his head again, looking at her, probably curious what she was doing, and she leaned in to kiss him a second time._ _

__He tasted like bacon._ _

__Damen pulled away and turned his head back toward Auguste. He wrapped his hand around the base of Auguste’s cock, as though he were preparing to be more serious about his blowjob, and then he leaned in again and licked up from the edges of his fingers to the head, tongue-fucking the slit for a moment while Auguste hissed in pleasure._ _

__Laurent had been half thinking about it while she’d been watching, and she’d been half deliberately not thinking about it, and her mind was a whirlwind of thought and yet she also felt strangely calm, and then, she leaned in to kiss Damen again, while his lips were still touching Auguste’s cock._ _

__“Oh my god,” said Auguste._ _

__Laurent’s cheek brushed against Auguste’s cock and she met Damen’s lips, which were sloppy with spit, and then she turned her head slightly to lick up the side of Auguste’s cock to make her intention clear._ _

__“Honey--” Auguste said, holding perfectly still._ _

__She ignored him, looking at Damen._ _

__Damen licked up the other side, like Auguste was an ice cream cone and they were sharing it._ _

__Laurent licked again and Damen leaned in at the same time, and their tongues brushed together in the dirtiest kind of open-mouthed kissing._ _

__Auguste just kept swearing and no one was paying him any attention. “This is _excellent_ ,” he said, hissing again as Damen and Laurent took turns lapping at the slit._ _

__Damen was better at being casual when Laurent decided she did want to use her mouth on him. It had happened a half-dozen or so times over the years, and Damen was considerate and never reached for her head, but he wouldn’t make her talk about it and he was always exceptionally tender afterward. Auguste always acted more flabbergasted about it, and Laurent supposed it was nice that he had taken her fifteen-year-old assertion that she was never going to do that so seriously, but when she did decide she wanted to try it Auguste always acted more uncertain about what she was doing than Laurent felt._ _

__But making out with Damen around Auguste’s cock was nothing like the memories Laurent didn’t like thinking of, anyway, and as she became older she felt that those memories had less power, anyway. She thought of them less often, and when she did they didn’t make her feel near to tears the way they had used to. The combination of oral sex and making out now felt like a game, where she and Damen were competing, or maybe cooperating, or maybe teasing each other, and they smiled a lot at each other and kissed._ _

__Damen was still holding Auguste’s cock with his hand, and stroked it slightly when they pulled their faces away, and Damen was smiling at her and chuckling occasionally when they almost knocked heads, and Auguste was clutching at the sheets and still babbling about how good it was for both of them to be sucking him, and Laurent laughed a little bit herself, enjoying it._ _

__They spent the morning lounging in bed and making out. Auguste remained uncharacteristically cuddly and characteristically self-satisfied, and he got up occasionally to fetch the fancy aloe cream or snacks from the kitchen and bring it back to the bed._ _

__They finally got out of bed in the afternoon only to make it to the shower, before they launched into another long three-way makeout session, and then in the late afternoon they were in the living room near the tiny tree Damen had set up (on a table so Nicaise couldn’t get it) ready to open presents. Laurent had pulled on one of Damen’s sweatshirts--it was big enough to be a dress on her--and some leggings. Auguste and Damen had put on pajama pants and t-shirts. Auguste’s hair was still wet._ _

__Damen opened Auguste’s gift first, which was a watch. Laurent reached out her hand to see it, and Damen passed her the box._ _

__“You got me a watch several years ago,” Damen objected, holding up his wrist, like Auguste might have forgotten._ _

__“Well, you won’t let me buy you a car,” said Auguste._ _

__Damen snorted. “Cars and watches are a little bit different in terms of expense,” said Damen._ _

__Laurent raised an eyebrow at her brother. Damen clearly had no idea how much Cartier watches actually cost._ _

__Auguste cast his eyes over toward Damen, who was putting the new watch on, and raised his finger to his lips warningly at Laurent._ _

__Laurent was next. Auguste had gotten her a gold watch as well; she and Damen could match. The watch was beautiful and Auguste had been thoughtful to both of them all morning, so Laurent refrained from asking him snarkily if Ancel had picked out both of them. She let Auguste clasp it on her wrist, instead. “Thank you.”_ _

__Damen gave Laurent a box of homemade truffles, her favorite kind, and she ate one right away. Damen gave Auguste a small box, and Auguste opened it, and took out a razor._ _

__Laurent didn’t get it, at first, but Auguste looked thrilled and looked at Damen right away. “Really?”_ _

__“We can try it once,” Damen said, laughing at Auguste’s obvious excitement at the implicit promise that Auguste could shave his pubic hair. Auguste had been desperate to do that for years._ _

__“You’re going to love it, Damen,” Auguste promised, leaning in to kiss him._ _

__“I’ll be itchy,” Damen mumbled through the kiss._ _

__In any case, it was a good segue into Laurent’s gift, and she handed each of them a box about the same size. They unwrapped them slowly._ _

__Damen got his open first and started laughing._ _

__Auguste set the box lid next to him on the couch and got a good look at what it was._ _

__“Laurent!” he said, sounding vaguely scandalized._ _

__Damen had lifted the lingerie out of the box, holding it up. His was black and lacy with a red bow on the center. Laurent suspected that if his cock got hard it would peak out the top and the bow would be directly under it. “Where did you even find this in this size?” He started skimming out of his pajama pants and underwear to try it on._ _

__“Damen!” said Auguste. “You should shave first!”_ _

__Damen laughed. “I’m just trying it on!” and pulled them up anyway, adjusting his cock inside and then twisting his hips, modeling them for Laurent. “I look good,” he said._ _

__“You do,” Laurent agreed, beckoning him over and adjusting the lace and the bow and appreciating the fine fabric._ _

__“What’s yours?” said Damen to Auguste._ _

__Auguste’s mouth was slightly open and it was only because Laurent knew her brother well enough that she could tell he was blushing slightly. He put the lid of his box back on. “It’s the same.”_ _

__“No, I picked your pair out for you,” said Laurent, because his pair was different, to suit his coloring._ _

__“Show me,” Damen said._ _

__Auguste was looking away, and Laurent crawled over onto his lap and kissed him, smiling a litte. “Do you not like it?”_ _

__“I’ll wear it tonight,” Auguste said._ _

__“I’ll wear mine too,” said Damen._ _

__“You have to shave first,” said Auguste, and Laurent said, “To your parents’?” because they were going to Damen’s extended family Christmas that evening._ _

__Laurent and Auguste didn’t have extended family to celebrate with. The only ones left were their uncle, who they weren’t going to visit, and some sort of half-second-cousin-twice-removed, who neither of them had ever met._ _

__Damen’s Christmas present to Auguste meant that they all moved to the bathtub. Damen decided afterward that he was less enamored of the shaving ritual than Auguste and Laurent were, though he seemed to enjoy the end result of Auguste’s mouth all over him readily enough. Damen dried off and went off to get dressed for dinner, and Laurent and Auguste were alone in the bathroom._ _

__Laurent had been thinking about Auguste’s gifts earlier that day, which were extravagant even by his usual standards._ _

__“The deal you signed a few weeks ago,” Laurent said. “It was big?”_ _

__Auguste smiled, looking self-satisfied. “Yes,” he said, and his tone indicated that “big” was perhaps something of an understatement._ _

__“Another French client?” said Laurent._ _

__“No,” said Auguste. “Closer.” He named the city where Laurent was in school._ _

__Laurent raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Will they need you onsite?”_ _

__Auguste eyed her. “Sometimes, I suppose.”_ _

__She gave up the pretense of not caring. “That’s a wonderful Christmas present,” she said, snuggling up next to him even though he was still wet from draining the tub. “I’ll get to see you all the time.”_ _

__He tolerated her hug for a long moment and then dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “We have to get ready for the party.”_ _

__Damen had put his Christmas lingerie from Laurent back on and was admiring himself in the mirror, using his phone to take a selfie._ _

__“Send that to Nikandros,” Auguste suggested._ _

__Damen laughed. “I want to see yours.”_ _

__“Later,” Auguste said, and Laurent thought he was faintly blushing again. “Go away, I have to get ready.”_ _

__Damen was banished from the bedroom with his pants and sweater in his arms and took them into Laurent’s room to watch as she got dressed as well._ _

__“Auguste is being weird,” Damen said, surprising Laurent again with his insight. “Is he into it?” Laurent was putting on her own lingerie._ _

__“I think so,” said Laurent._ _

__Damen helped her fasten her bra and rubbed a hand gently over her back. “Your skin is still a bit pink, can you feel it?”_ _

__She shivered. “Yes.”_ _

__Damen helped her refasten on her new watch. She touched his; they were both wearing them on their left wrists._ _

__“Do you think they have trackers in them?” said Damen, and Laurent laughed out loud, amused again by Damen’s insight._ _

__“I’ve missed you,” said Laurent, pressing herself against Damen for a moment and breathing in his scent through his sweater._ _

__He wrapped an arm around her back warmly. “I love you,” Damen said._ _

__“Are you sure you want to go out? We could just stay in--”_ _

__Damen groaned. “Oh, I have to go, my stepmother would be so disappointed. You could stay here if you want.”_ _

__“I won’t leave you to them alone,” said Laurent._ _

__“You won’t leave Auguste to them alone,” said Damen, smiling._ _

__“Who knows what he might do,” Laurent agreed._ _

__“Drink too much wine and insult Kastor in ways Kastor doesn’t even get,” said Damen, which was probably about right, Laurent figured._ _

__Laurent was assigned to go check on Auguste’s progress getting ready, since they were supposed to be there in an hour._ _

__She found her brother in a position similar to Damen’s earlier, wearing the lingerie and looking at himself in the mirror, though instead of posing and taking selfies, August was frowning. Laurent admired him for a moment. The pink of the panties matched his coloring perfectly--she’d guessed based on her own complexion--and he looked amazing, with the lingerie somehow highlighting his musculature and figure. She wondered if he would let her take a picture but didn’t dare to ask._ _

__“You look good,” she said, letting her voice express her approval._ _

__Auguste grunted, still frowning at his expression. “I’m going to change.”_ _

__“You said you’d wear them,” Laurent said._ _

__“I look ridiculous.”_ _

__“You look hot,” Laurent said. She took a few steps closer to him, getting into his personal space, putting her hands on his chest. “Please.”_ _

__“Laurent,” he said, and she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was having some kind of freakout. “I can’t be into this.”_ _

__If Damen were on the edge like this--well, Damen wasn’t often so worked up--but if he was, Laurent would have suggested a quickie, to take the edge off and distract him. That wouldn’t work with Auguste. Auguste didn’t think about sex the same way, the idea of just getting off and appreciating the endorphins that accompanied it didn’t appeal to him, and he liked sex as part of elaborate scenes where half of why he got off on it was the set up. Plus, if they had sex, he would definitely want to shower again, and then he’d have to start his hair a second time and they would be late for sure._ _

__She just stood close to him, instead, breathing evenly and trying to transfer some of her calm over to him. She used her voice, focusing on her tone and not caring overly much about her words. “I was picturing what you would look like, when I bought them,” she said. “I want to see you in them later, against the sheets.” The sheets on the bed were dark and she pictured the contrast. “The party can’t be too bad,” she said. “Kastor is an idiot, but Damen and I will be there, and maybe Makedon will show up with some of that rot-gut he makes.”_ _

__“It’s like turpentine,” said Auguste._ _

__Laurent nodded. “But I like Makedon.” She did; he was hilarious._ _

__She told a story about the last time she’d ended up at one of Damen’s family get-togethers and Makedon had challenged Kastor to a drinking contest._ _

__Her hands were still on Auguste’s chest, so she could feel his breathing evening and the tension in his body subsiding._ _

__“Get dressed,” she said finally, stepping away. “Do you want me to braid your hair?”_ _

__When they finally came out, Damen had already gathered the bags of presents he’d gotten for his relatives and the dessert he’d baked and had them ready by the door. “Ready?” he said._ _

__Laurent nodded._ _

__Damen looked Auguste over. Auguste stepped close to him and kissed him gently. Damen met his lips agreeably._ _

__“Are you wearing them?” said Damen, curious._ _

__Auguste nodded, not quite meeting Damen’s eyes, and he handed Damen the keys from the bowl. “You drive.”_ _

__The party was as awful as it usually was._ _

__The food was good; Damen’s father was a good cook, and Hypermenestra poured generously._ _

__Hypermenestra had clipped an article about the list of the year’s richest people, and had highlighted how Auguste’s name had appeared on the list, and she was showing it off to everyone who arrived excitedly, which annoyed Auguste (who wished the article didn’t exist), shocked Damen (who liked to remain ignorant of things relating to money), and pissed off Kastor, who instead of insulting Auguste’s hair like he had the year before, turned now to his wealth._ _

__“Berenger isn’t even on here,” said Damen, reading the list._ _

__Auguste hummed. His wine glass was almost empty and they’d only been there five minutes._ _

__“But they just redid their enormous house!” Damen kept reading. He pointed at another name. “Hey, didn’t we meet him?”_ _

__Auguste looked, and nodded._ _

__“Wow, I know someone really rich,” said Damen._ _

__Laurent laughed at him. “Damen, you are really rich.”_ _

__Damen shook his head. “Let’s get rid of this list,” he said, and Auguste took it and chucked it in the fire even though Hypermenestra clucked disappointedly._ _

__Makedon arrived, and asked Laurent if she knew how to shoot a rifle, and when she said no, he decided that was a definite gap in her education and took her out to the back of the house._ _

__Auguste followed, still holding his wine glass, though he declined a lesson from Makedon and was probably just trying to avoid the house. Makedon showed Laurent how to hold the gun, and to aim it at an old tree stump across the way, and warned her that it had a kick, and Laurent was still surprised when it hit her shoulder as she released the trigger._ _

__“Ha ha!” said Makedon. “Again!”_ _

__Laurent’s aim improved a little over half an hour, and then they were cold, and Auguste’s glass was empty, and they went back inside where Makedon told everyone that Laurent had actually hit the stump three times and was not entirely worthless._ _

__They ate. Damen complimented his father’s glaze on the ham and asked about the recipe. Hypermnestra told everyone she was becoming a vegetarian, but that she could still eat ham. Auguste blinked at her._ _

__Then they opened presents. Auguste got a t-shirt that said, “My husband is a body builder,” which he agreeably put on over his sweater, and Laurent was given a nice set of lavender-scented lotions, and Damen’s parents got him a number of things. A worn copy of a book he’d apparently loved as a little kid, some attachment to go on his mixer that he had really wanted, a little remote-controlled drone that he immediately took out of the package and started flying around. Laurent saw Auguste glare at the drone up near the ceiling and suspected it was likely to disappear soon, so she asked Damen if she could try flying it. Kastor got a similar assortment of gifts. Makedon got a book on distilling. “Ha! My method is already perfect,” Makedon said, setting the book aside._ _

__“Maybe you could add flavors,” said Hypermenestra._ _

__“Flavors!” said Makedon. “Laurent, does griva need flavors?”_ _

__“Of course not,” said Laurent staunchly. “Adding flavors would just be a waste,” she said. Because nothing he did was going to change the fact that it was swill._ _

__Auguste was rubbing his hand slowly up and down Damen’s back, in what might have been a typical gesture of husbandly affection, except he’d whipped Damen that morning and had to be cognizant of how Damen was tense under his hand._ _

__Toward the end of the evening, Auguste kept looking at his phone. Laurent wondered if something was going on at his work, even on Christmas, and he was talking to Ancel._ _

__When they said goodnight, and then were out in the cold air on the front porch, Auguste said, “Damen--”_ _

__Damen turned his direction._ _

__Auguste seemed to be hesitating. “You can say no,” he said._ _

__“To what?”_ _

__Auguste looked down at his phone again, and then up at Damen. “Jokaste is in town, with--her son. If you want to see him.”_ _

__Damen’s eyes widened. “Her son.”_ _

__“Your son,” said Auguste._ _

__“She will let me meet him?”_ _

__Auguste nodded._ _

__“Right now?” said Damen. “Isn’t it late? Wouldn’t he be asleep?”_ _

__“Time zones,” Auguste said. “Do you want to?”_ _

__Damen thought for a moment, and then nodded. Laurent placed a hand on Auguste’s forearm._ _

__They walked out to the car._ _

__Auguste put an address into his phone and gave Damen directions. “Jokaste’s parents.” They pulled up a few minutes later at a house that looked similar to Damen’s parent’s house. The house was the same age, the same style of brick, the same size, the same type of yard. Damen parked in the driveway. Auguste texted Jokaste._ _

__The door of the house opened, and Jokaste stood in the doorway. She looked much the same as she had the last time Laurent had seen her, but with a more welcoming expression. She waved._ _

__Damen still had his hands on the steering wheel. “What’s his name?”_ _

__“Leon,” Auguste said._ _

__Damen got out of the car. Laurent and Auguste followed a few steps behind._ _

__Jokaste let all of them in. There were sounds of people in the back of the house, Christmas music and voices, like Jokaste’s family was having the same kind of gathering as Damen’s._ _

__Jokaste led them to a study, though, where a small boy was playing with a train set on the floor. He had a track all set in a giant circle and he was moving the train slowly around the room._ _

__“Leon,” Jokaste said. The boy looked up._ _

__He had Damen’s eyes, warm and brown and curious. Laurent felt like she was holding her breath._ _

__“Leon, this is your father,” said Jokaste, introducing Damen._ _

__Leon blinked. “Hi,” he said finally._ _

__“Hi,” Damen said, sounding kind of choked. “It’s nice to meet you.”_ _

__“I have a train,” said Leon, holding it._ _

__“Do you like trains?” said Damen._ _

__“Yes,” Leon said, serious._ _

__“Was your train a Christmas present?” said Damen._ _

__Leon nodded._ _

__“Who gave you the train?” said Damen._ _

__“Santa,” said Leon. Behind Leon, Jokaste pointed at Auguste. Auguste shook his head quickly, but Jokaste pointed at him again._ _

__Damen was still entirely focused on Leon. “Can you show me the train?”_ _

__Leon told Damen about each of his engines, and then about the cargo cars he had hooked up to the engines, and then about the caboose. Damen listened closely. Then, Jokaste introduced Auguste and Laurent to Leon. “This is your father’s husband and his sister.”_ _

__“Hi,” Leon said again._ _

__“We should go,” Damen said reluctantly. “Leon, it was so nice to meet you. I hope you have fun with your trains. Merry Christmas.”_ _

__Leon nodded. “Bye.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Damen said seriously to Jokaste, as they filed out the door, and then Damen leaned against Auguste as they walked to the car and Auguste put an arm around him._ _

__In the car, Damen seemed close to tears. “He’s so big! And smart, he knew so much about trains!”_ _

__“He looks just like you,” said Laurent._ _

__Damen turned to Auguste, and leaned in to kiss him over the gear shift. “Thank you.”_ _

__The car ride home was quiet. Laurent went out with Damen to walk Nicaise when they got home, because she didn’t want Damen to be alone, but they didn’t say much, just took Nicaise around the block and watched as he sniffed at the planters and the neighbor’s garbage. When they were inside again, Auguste had taken off his coat, and he still had on the silly t-shirt that Damen’s parents had given him, and Laurent went over to him and pulled it off over his head._ _

__They curled up in bed, but how Laurent went to sleep was the opposite of how Laurent had woken up. There were no games. They alternated making out for a while, one after another, Damen and Auguste sitting next to each other and Laurent squirming around on their laps. Their clothes came off slowly, and when the men took their pants off it was almost a surprise that they were both still wearing the lingerie Laurent had gifted them earlier, what seemed like forever ago._ _

__Damen admired how Auguste looked. “This is nice,” he said, touching the satin with his fingers, and Auguste could only stand for that for a few seconds before he rolled Damen onto his back and made out with him some more. Laurent admired the picture the two of them made, naked and rolling around in her Christmas present to them, and then while Auguste was on top of Damen she undid the tie at the end of Auguste’s braid and gently loosened his hair, until it fell down over him and Damen._ _

__Damen and Auguste each reached for her, and she ended up on the bed next to Damen, Auguste hovering over both of them, enveloped in the same cloud of Auguste’s hair. If she turned her head to the left, she could make out with Damen, and if she looked up, Auguste was there._ _

__Damen and Laurent were kissing. Auguste watched, and said, “I could kiss you forever,” with one of his strangely serious expressions, and Laurent wasn’t sure which of them he was talking to, but she agreed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this is the conclusion of my 2018 Captive Prince Secret Santa! I'm probably not done with this 'verse, though, because I love this AU so much. Feel free to ask me questions or send me prompts about the girl!Laurent 'verse! [author's tumblr](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
